The Nutcracker Tale
by SuperWolfieStar
Summary: The tale begins when Ode(peach and Mario youngest daughter) receives a beautiful wooden Nutcracker as a gift from her favorite grandmother. Ode and the Nutcracker set off on a fantastic adventure to find the Sugar Plum Princess, the only person with the power to break the enchantment curse and stop the evil mouse king


**AN: Before you read this nutcracker story. This fanfic will alway updated on every December. If you wondering why I didn't update this story. It because that this story is only updated on every December. Anyway, I do not own these characters and they are belong to their owners and I'm only own my OC's. And some OC's are belong to my friend.**  
/

 **And the story is base on Barbie and the nutcracker which is my favorite Christmas movie since I was a kid.**

 **Enjoy the story and please a review and see you on the next chapter,Bye.**

* * *

In the beginning of the winterof December and, the mushroom kingdom.

In toad town,everyone was getting ready for Christmas. The house and shop was decorated with Christmas light and wreath. The huge Christmas was in the middle of the toad town shop.

Meanwhile, in princesspeach castle. The castle was decorated with Christmas light and the stained glass was replaced with stainsglass wreath.

And inside the castle. A young, 8 year old girl name, ode. She was a kind, clever, and brave young girl. She was starting at the global.

"Candle, we need more candle. Ode sis, please stop daydreaming and help us decorated the ballroom of tonight ball." Said the oldest sister20 year old, princess peaches.

"Yes dearsister" ode replie.

And then here a knock on the door. Peaches look at the clock and it was 4:30pm. Which is the ball wasn't started until 6:00pm.

"They here already. Such bad manner." Said peaches. As she exited the ballroom to getthe door.

Ode opened a box and inside was a sugar plum princess "itbeautiful miss" said the maid. "Thank you. Mother give it to me when I saw my first Christmas ballet."said ode. As she put it on the tree.

"Oh dear" the maid cries. "The mice has made their way to the grinder bead house." Ode walk over and saw a piece of the grinder bead men leg was bitten.

"You haven't seen robinhasn't you?" She ask. Then, they heard a crispy sound behind the table. Ode led over and saw 10 year oldrobin eating a grinder bead men. She snap a cookie out of robin hand.

"Hey!" Robin mad. "Mystery solve." Ode joke. Robin stand up and walk over his youngest sisterode.

"Eheheh, you better wash your face before the mice biteyou." She joke.

"You can't tell me what to do." He said. "No? Well perhaps maybe grandmotherwon't might seeing you like that wouldn't you?" Robin quickly ran out of the ballroom and go to the washroom.

Ode and the maid laugh atrobin and they went back to work. And then a old woman with gray hair and a small glasses and wearing red and gold dress.

"Ode my granddaughter." Grandmother greeting.

"Grandmother toadstool."Ode hug her grandmother. "I thought you didn't come here on time. "Well,can I suppose to see my lovely granddaughter before the guest arrive" she replied.

"And I bring gifts to you and your siblings." She said as the servant carry their gifts. "Please put it on the tree." She said to the servant."And, I has a surprise to you and your siblings. Today I am moving here at the castle." She announced.

"Really why? Don't you live living atthe woodcutters forest?" She ask.

"I do,but I can't live here because the food is too cold and the house too." She said.

"Well, perhaps you need permission to my

Motherpeachto move here grandmother." She said.

"Ah, there you are mother. Why are you here so early and the ball not started until 6:00pm" said peach.

"Peachdear, I want to come so early so that way I will spending time with my grandchildren." The grandmother replies.

"Ever well, and please wait in the-" before peaches was finished there a knock on the door.

"Your guests are waiting dear." Grandmother said.

Peaches existed the ballroom and went to answer the door.

And then, the guest has arrived and then 3hour later the guest left and the grandmother give her grandchildren a gift.

"This is for you peaches" said a got a new dress. The dress was design with blue dress which is similar to her mother brawl dress.

"Luke" said a got a head phone since he lost his old headphones.

"You marth" the grandmother got a new shirt and a new set of art.

"For you robin" the grandmother got a action figure.

"For your dear" said the grandmotherMarie got a new doll with a set of dress and shoe.

"And for you my dear" she said. Ode open a gift and inside was a nutcracker.

"Of nutcracker" she said as she move his arm and the mouth was open and close. "It beautiful, thank you grandmother" she hug her grandmother.

"He sure is ugly!" Lukemumble.

"Luke" said Mario.

"On the outside, maybe. But inside beats the heart of a prince" the grandmother said.

"And I can use him for my army" said robintries to grab the doll from Ode, but in the scuffle, the Nutcracker's arm is broken.

"Now look whatyou done!" She shouted at Robin. "You poor thing" she said to the nutcracker. She grab a bandage and tie around the nutcracker arm.

And then a minute later, ode fall asleep in the sofa near the Christmas tree. She is still wearing her outfit.

Her parents are starring at their youngest daughter.

"I can't believe she fall in love with a nutcracker." Mario mumbling.

"Dear, she just a child. She will grown up and fall in love with a boy. You need to let her go. She growing up and let her follow her dream" Peach put a blanket around her daughter and kiss her on her forehead.

"I think your right, it time to let her go and let her follow her dream. Let go to bed" as he put a key on the clock hole.

The couple has left the ballroom and left ode sleep with her nutcracker.

* * *

 **AN: yup I try to do like the movie of the Barbie and the nutcracker so I did. And I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review and see you on the next chapter. Bye!**


End file.
